Debut y Despedida
by Alo-chan
Summary: El final de una relación siempre resulta doloroso, más cuando enfrentas la realidad de tu misma separación. Esa experiencia vivió Lin, sin embargo, ese final culmino a un momento que tanto ella como Bumi, jamás habrían imaginado.
**Disclaimer:** _La leyenda de Korra,_ personajes y logotipos de esta serie son propiedad de sus creadores _Bryke_ y este fic fue creado con únicos fines de entretenimiento.

Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Propuesta por **MikoBicho-chan**

* * *

 _ **Debut y Despedida.**_

Por: Alo-chan.

* * *

Era la escena perfecta de un drama de amor, el cielo pintaba un gris cuya luz del sol apenas lograba traspasar para dar esos pinceles lúgubres y destellos opacos entre la lluvia, que, por si fuera poco, no parecía dejar de empapar la escena y su rostro. Oh su rostro.

Nunca fue una chica que dedicara especial cuidado a su apariencia, aunque procuraba verse bien, en definitiva, mal día para esmerarse en el maquillaje, en el peinado y la sonrisa, pues, la lluvia como en el peor de los tifones arrasó con todo en su rostro.

Escondida tras la sombra de una columna de mármol, fue testigo de la escena. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirían así? ¿O es que acaso para ella el tiempo se hiso lento? Entonces ¿Por qué no podía apartar la mirada?

Frente a ella los fuertes brazos que alguna vez la abrazaron, la cobijaron y protegieron eran los mismos que ahora sostenían a aquella, flor delicada, entre su cuerpo. Se vio congelada, su mente su cuerpo, más la lluvia no dejaba de caer trayéndola de vuelta a la tierra, la estaba besando, más que eso, era notorio. No era un beso que podría decirse que fue robado, un beso que no fuese más que un beso, parecía más un respiro, algo que ambos necesitaban, se anhelaban.

Se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar, tan absurda, tan grotesca, asquerosa, eran pocas las descripciones que se le podían ocurrir en la mente para explicar la manera en la que se sintió al ser testigo de esa escena.

En cuanto los amantes se separaron, no quedaba duda en su mirada mutua. Se preguntó ¿Alguna vez me miro de esa manera? No cabía duda de su amor, eso solo significo un dolor aún más intenso, sus rodillas colapsaron, perdió la energía del cuerpo y callo arrodillada al suelo, el aire se le escapaba, ella misma no podía creer lo que le sucedía, podía intentar pensar que aquello no le afectaba demasiado en realidad, podría intentar engañarse a sí misma, pero nunca podría engañar al cuerpo que dejaba notar lo que aquello significo para ella.

-¿Lin? -El sonido de su voz clavo como un puñal en su pecho. 'No vengas hacia a mi' 'No te acerque más' Los pensamientos no salían de su voz por más que se esforzara y no pudo más que verlo aproximarse con la mirada, esa mirada… ¿Era culpa? Debería serlo, pensó. Pero basto verlo más de cerca; Lastima. Y aquello fue más que suficiente, fue como la sustancia química que necesito para crear una reacción en cadena que le devolvió la fuerza, transformo toda la tristeza en ira.

-¡ALEJATE! -Respirando agitadamente se puso en pie, su mirada de odio nunca perdió al hombre que le había provocado tal dolor, él se pauso de inmediato al sonido de su voz, pero se armó de valor para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Lin, esto…

-¿Qué me dirás? ¿No es lo que parece? ¡Vamos Tenzin! No me tomes por ninguna imbécil. -El sonido de su voz y la furia eran tal que atravesaba sin problemas entre el sonido de las gotas contra el suelo a la vez que su mismo poder desbordaba y creaba pequeñas grietas en el suelo, siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos.

-Así que era por ella, así que esto era lo que estaba pasando. Fui una estúpida -Rápidamente se dio la vuelta caminando firme lejos de él.

-No te puedes ir, déjame explicarte. -Alcanzándola, Tenzin intento tajarla del brazo para detenerla

-No quiero tus explicaciones -Pero los sentidos agudizados de Lin le permitieron con un movimiento al suelo, abrir una gran grieta entre ella y el hombre, evitando que siquiera lograra acercarse.

Mas, el hábil maestro no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, de un brinco se elevó usando un remolino de aire bajo sus pies logro aterrizar frente a ella.

-Escúchame Lin…

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por las rápidas reacciones de la maestra, extendió una de sus manos a un costado, simulando que empujara algo, movió le suelo bajo una de las columnas que sostenían el techo de la terraza, y este se vino encima de ambos.

-¡Tenzin! -Reacciono asustada Pema quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de ambos.

-¡No te acerques! -Respondió Tenzin haciéndose cargo del caos con una ventisca en potencia de aire control, lanzando escombros a un lado, lejos de los tres presentes. Hábilmente logro lidiar con el desastre, mas no vio venir el rápido escape de Lin, quien no perdió un segundo, confiando incluso su propia seguridad al maestro aire con tal de apartarse de él.

Había salido victoriosa pensó ilusamente ella, apenas notando que tras cada paso dejaba una grieta al suelo, producto de su descontrolado enojo, por lo tanto, dejando rastro de su ruta

-¡Lin por favor, detente! -Pronto nuevamente la voz de Tenzin le hiso compañía.

-¡No intentes detenerme, Tenzin! Esto termina aquí. -Exclamo ella al instante

Pero sin esperarlo lo tuvo enfrente de un momento al otro, tomándola por los hombros.

-No, en serio, detente. Estas destruyendo la isla.

-¿Qué? -Reacciono apenas Lin, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por mostrar tal falta de disciplina en su elemento. Pero tan fugas como llego, cualquier rastro de pena en ella se marchó, al igualmente, reaccionar a tu tacto.

De un empujón, rompió con su agarre.

-Ahora si… necesitamos hablar. -Escuchar eso de Tenzin nuevamente le hicieron levantar la guardia y buscar cualquier salida a tener que escucharle.

-Claro… hablemos de lo poco que me interesa tu maldita isla.

Con esa sentencia separo las piernas y poso una mano contra el suelo, flexionando en un puño la otra en una posición de ataque, al notar lo que parecía suceder, Tenzin apenas tuvo tiempo de tragar fuerte y sentir como la tierra temblaba.

-Lin… detente… Lin, debemos... hablar -Articulo palabra dificultosamente un desequilibrad

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? -De repente una voz familiar para ambos, tomo lugar. Y desde el fondo vieron llegar a Bumi, aceleradamente.

-¿Qué carambas? ¡Lin! Creí que estábamos siendo atacados por un pulpo dragón de mar. -Proclamo escandalizado el hombre al notar de dónde provenía el escándalo.

Con esa irrupción, Lin vio el momento perfecto para la huida.

-Si quieres saber lo que pasa, pregúntale a tu patán hermano. ¡Me largo a casa! -Apunto amenazante Lin a ambos hombres uno seguido de otro y procedió a caminar cuan pasos de gorila furioso.

-Hermano no se qué habrás hecho, pero despertaste a la fiera -Murmuro el mayor al maestro aire tan pronto vio alejarse a Lin. Solo al pronunciar aquello 'perdió' el equilibro y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Escuche eso! -Grito Lin a la distancia mostrándose como la responsable de la reciente caída.

-Lin esp… -Comenzó nuevamente y suplicante Tenzin.

-Shh shh… yo me encargo de esta -Interrumpió Bimi poniéndose en pie. -Además creo que tenemos compañía -Con eso apunto a la distancia donde Pema venía a toda prisa.

-Encárgate de la bella, déjame a mi enfrentar a la bestia -Sin esperar respuesta del menor dio dos palmadas a la espalda de su hermano antes de salir corriendo tras Lin.

En la costa de la isla la vio quita mirando fijo a la ciudad. Sus intentos de huida se vieron frustrados por una fuerza mayor, la madre naturaleza. El paso de la noche y la tormentosa lluvia que ahora se veía reducida a una llovizna ligera, habían ocasionado que todo barco o bote de la isla a la ciudad hayan partido ya de vuelta a la ciudad.

-Parece que alguien tendrá que quedarse a dormir con el enemigo esta noche -Murmuro Bumi aproximándose por detrás en un tono cantarín.

-¡Cierra el pico! Yo me largo de aquí. -Resoplo furiosa la mujer.

-¿En serio? Usaras tus poderes mágicos del metal para convertir la tierra húmeda de la costa en un barco. -Se burló el haciendo danzar sus dedos al aire, como simulando usar la magia mencionada.

-No seas imbécil. yo… yo -Viéndose acorralada contesto lo primero que se le ocurrió -¡Yo nadare hasta ciudad republica!

-Jajajajaja si pensaba que estabas loca antes, ahora lo confirmo estas… -No alcanzo terminar la oración cuando escucho el agua romper. La orgullosa y para él, siempre impredecible Lin se había adentrado al agua del mar.

-¡Carajo! Esta demente. -Miro a ambos lados angustiado, en su vida había enfrentado situaciones y personas e incuso criaturas extrañas y difíciles pensó y en un suspiro rendido pronuncio.

-Ninguna bestia más extravagante que Lin Beifong -Enseguida fue por uno de sus barcos el cual estaba anclado de otro lado de la isla, tan a su manera había arribado de manera poco convencional lejos de la costa principal.

Uno dos, uno dos. Pensaba Lin a cada movimiento de sus brazos en el agua, su especialidad por mucho no era el agua, pero lo compensaba con determinación e ira, siendo la perfecta nadadora si el orgullo se veía intimidado.

El ruido de las turbinas contra el agua a pesar del mismo sonido de la lluvia, lograron capturar su atención, pero teniendo una idea de lo que sucedía, solo acelero la marcha.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Tu ganas, te llevare hasta ciudad república. -Desde un bote mediano hablo Bumi.

-No digas tonterías. en ningún… momento pedí tu ayuda. -Contesto ella trabajosamente.

Estando al borde de apelar esa sentencia, Bimi decidió participar en ese juego de orgullo de Lin. -Como quieras, puedes nadar toda la noche. Te seguiré en el bote -Dijo en tono de no dar mayor importancia.

Agotada, Lin apenas disfruto de su extraña victoria y se detuvo. -¡BUMI! -Grito desde lo bajo, recuperando el aliento, con una sonrisa victoriosa y mirada sagaz, Bumi se acercó a la orilla del bote para verla asumir que necesitaba su ayuda.

Apartando la mirada berrinchuda mientras se meneaba por la corriente marina, Lin únicamente levanto la mano. La cual con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue tomada por la de Bumi. Enseguida le cedió la otra para ayudarle a subir.

-No era más fácil de esta manera -Exclamo el hombre orgulloso de haber domado a la bestia, mientras la ayudaba a escalar.

Pero sus risas burlonas cesaron en cuanto noto la gravedad de los arrebatos de esa mujer, apenas toco su piel se sorprendió de lo fría que estaba, estaba realmente temblando en sus brazos, no era para más. Se encontraban en pleno invierno, le resulto, sin embargo, algo sorprendente en ella el hecho que hacía unos momentos contestara como si estuviera en la más óptima de las condiciones cuando por su experiencia en altamar sabía que aquello estaba a un paso de la hipotermia.

-Lin, te estas congelando -Reacciono enseguida estrechándola con fuerza contra su piel. Sus ropas se encontraban igualmente empapadas por la lluvia, no era conveniente abrigarla con estas, su reacción inmediata fue cubrirla con el calor de su propio cuerpo.

Lin no opuso resistencia alguna, de un momento a otro parecía que todo le importaba nada en absoluto, había cedido ahora y con ello su espíritu luchador parecía haberse tomado un descanso. Con la cabeza gacha se dejó guiar por el hombre hasta dentro de la pequeña embarcación. Maldijo para sus adentros al hecho de no ser un maestro fuego para poder proporcionare el calor que necesitaba, pero nunca fue un hombre que se dejara decaer por sus limitaciones. Corrió a un pequeño closet en el lugar, tomando de ahí todas las prendas a su disposición.

-Debes quitarte toda esa ropa húmeda del cuerpo ya. -Ordeno de manera serie mientras le quitaba el abrigo, era evidente que Lin parecía estar algo perdida en ella y no había tiempo que perder. Tan pronto el grueso y pesado abrigo color beige cayó al suelo, el perdió el aliento por un segundo.

Un ligero calambre se apodero de su estómago y una extraña corriente recorrió sus nervios. No entendió al instante que había sido esa sensación. Bajo el abrigo Lin llevaba un, hermoso vestido por encima de la rodilla, en tono rubí, que se cernía de manera perfecta a su figura, de no haber estado empapada seguramente sería toda una belleza, tanto el traje como la portadora.

Pero su sensación de extrañeza resulto más bien de la combinación de varios factores, en primera; Nunca había visto a su berrinchuda cuñada realmente como una mujer, la conocía desde pequeña y su relación había sido siempre una amistad de burlas sin sentido, le encantaba hacerla enojar y ella siempre fue buena para darle una buena lección. El la habría descrito como una amistad divertida sin más.

En segunda, lo supo al instante, por primera vez sintió lastima por ella, lastima por lo que veía; una mujer enamorada. Lástima por lo que sabía, el hombre a quien él amaba estaba enamorado de alguien más. Lástima porque el mismo aceptaba los sentimientos de su hermano por aquella otra que había cautivado su corazón, y lastima por comprender lo que aquello significaba para ella, todo lo que recién había ocurrido.

Y por último su extrañeza vino por la idea de por la manera en la que se desenvolvía con ella su primera reacción habría sido quizá un regaño, se sentía ligeramente traicionado por ella, aunque no tenía ninguna razón lógica para ello. Pero aun lo sentía, traicionado porque ella misma haya hecho algo como eso, cambiar tanto su imagen en un desesperado intento por llamar la atención de un hombre. Y estaba seguro que, si no tomara en cuenta los motivos anteriores, la mima Lin de no ser ella quien se encontrará en esa situación, exclamaría un sonoro: ¡Que patético!

Todo aquel hilo de pensamientos y sensaciones no fueron más que en un par de segundos y continuo con su labor.

-Vamos Lin, tienes que cambiarte. -Dijo en un tono cálido hacia ella, levantando su rostro para que le mirara. Fue hasta ese momento que ella despertó de su trance.

Algo vacilante tomo las prendas que él le ofrecía, de inmediato identifico, era un uniforma de las fuerzas unidas de ciudad república, pero poco le importo. Miro hacia Bumi y este le indico con la mano la puerta de un cuarto donde podría cambiarse, sin decir una palabra ella obedeció.

Al transcurso de unos minutos ella salió vistiendo aquel uniforme que le quedaba holgado y grande. En una pequeña mesa de madera junto a una ventana del barco la esperaba Bumi, con dos tazas de té caliente y una cobija. Tan pronto la vio abrir la puerta fue enseguida a cubrirla.

-Gracias -Respondió ella sin expresión sentándose a la mesa. El la siguió.

-Espero haberlo preparado como te gusta -Dijo el en un intento de romper el incómodo silencio, ella lo bebió al escucharlo sim embargo no dio ninguna expresión afirmativa o negativa al respecto y suspiro.

-Todos sabían de esto ¿No es así? -Pronuncio ella finalmente sorprendiéndole.

Bumi se sintió algo acorralado y poniendo una mano tras la cabeza contesto nervioso -A decir verdad… si, así es.

Bajo una repentina reacción se escuchó el golpe de las manos de Lin golpear fuerte contra la madera de la mesa. Bumi la miro con los ojos como platos, no vio venir eso.

-Ya veo… yo no era la única y todos… todos lo sabían -Dijo a regañadientes. -Pero ella… ¿Por qué ella? ¡No lo ama como yo lo hago! Tenzin está cometiendo una equivocación, ella jamás será capaz de hacerlo sentir lo que yo puedo… Jamás hará hacer latir fuerte su corazón con su presencia o sacarle una sonrisa en sus días malos… ella… ella nunca podrá levantar una roca… o mover el metal… Ella jamás va a… -Con cada palabra el sentido y la fuerza se iban perdiendo, dejándola quebrarse en llanto ante la mirada de Bumi.

Por primera vez la vio 'sin armadura' la vio como un alma frágil, una Lin que había sido quebrada. Y la razón de ello era el amor, el amor perdido y el saber que el nuevo amor de su propio amor era el adecuado para él. Que todo aquello que ella renegaba en que la otra no podría cumplir, sabia, por el fugaz momento del que fue testigo, que estaba más que cumplido, y eso era lo que le dolía, eso era lo que no podría soportar escuchar de él. No había esperanza en un volver, pero la ignorancia podría ser una escaza anestesia a su luto de amor.

-…Ven aquí… -Se puso en pie y ella con él, permitiendo que la estrechara entre sus brazos. Dejando que su llanto empapara el terciopelo de su, recién puesto uniforme rojo. Y el, acariciado sus cabellos contra su hombro, dándole confort.

Unos minutos pasaron, o quizá unas horas. El tiempo se perdió, Lin levanto los ojos llorosos, pues siempre fue correcta y lo correcto ahora era agradecer, pues él se había ganado su agradecimiento.

No conto con que el miraba hacia su rostro, no conto con que el contacto de sus miradas a escasos centímetros le afectarían. Y sobre todo no contó con el repentino arrebato de atracción, guiado por la situación, de sus labios anhelando los que tenían enfrente. Fue un beso profundo, ansioso y por su extraña naturaleza, emocionante y peligroso.

El sonido de sus labios rozando los otros, ellos mismos recuperando el aliento sin separarse, y el sonido de sus prendas en contacto y movimiento inundaban esa pequeña habitación en el barco. Hasta que una chispa de cordura golpeo la conciencia del mayor.

-No.. Lin -Bumi la aparto siendo delicado y ligeramente rudo a la vez. Y nuevamente el contacto de sus miradas se apodero del otro. Dejando un momento de contemplación.

-Hagamos el amor -Un choque de sensaciones tuvieron lugar en cuerpo y mente de Bumi, como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima o si un águila calva estrellara el pico contra su cabeza, o incluso peor, como si el mismo Ozai abriera una grieta de fuego bajo sus pies mientras le escuchaba reír en sus orejas. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, no fue sino la mujer a quien menos lograba comprender a cada minuto que pasaba, una joven alma que confundía su mente y le dejaba sin argumento.

No supo cómo reaccionar, no supo ni que decir. Habría sido todo más fácil si no hubiese dicho aquello en serio. Pero su penetrante mirada hacia él no era para nada en vacilaciones y esperaba una respuesta. Bumi sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, podría sentir los fuertes palpitares subir por su cuello y el que ella tomara en imprevisto su mano no le hacia las cosas más fácil.

-Lo necesito -Murmuro ella atreviéndose a llevar la mano del hombre hacia sus labios, rosando estos contra le piel en un suave beso. Bumi sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que ya habría debido hacer. Un rotundo no, una carcajada talvez. Un golpecillo a la mejilla de la chica para hacerla entrar en razón. Pero nada de eso había hecho, nada de eso contemplaba hacer. ¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿Cuál era la razón? Se preguntaba sin querer responder en su mente.

-¡No te comprometerás a nada! -Lin apretó los ojos, conteniendo un nuevo llanto -Esto... esto es absurdo, ridículo… ¡Lo sé! Nunca, jamás en la vida, ni en la peor de mis divagaciones se me habría cruzado algún día mendigar un poco de calor como ahora… pero heme aquí. Necesito esto. -Nuevamente sus ojos verdes buscaron los del hombre en busca de alguna reacción, pero él seguía congelado.

Sintiéndose ahora enojada y quizá algo ofendida por la falta de respuesta se atrevió a seguir hablando -¿Tan desagradable me encuentras? ¡Vamos! Nadie jamás sabrá nada. Nadie siquiera pensaría en esto entre tu y yo… ¡Y… y temo incluso decir que si no es contigo buscare a alguien más! -Con esa última frase dejo libre la mano del hombre.

De inmediato el shock inicial se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una repentina inyección de adrenalina en Bumi. Miro hacia ella. ¿La dulce piel de Lin siendo rozada por alguien más? ¿El suave sabor de sus labios entregados a quien fuese? ¡Maldito sea quien se atreviese a aprovecharse de ella! ¡No lo puedo permitir!... Y sin embargo al ser yo… ¿Eso no me convierte en el ser más bajo al aprovecharme de su estado actual? Esas ideas llenaron en completo su mente. Pero las respuestas solo lo llevaban a mas cuestiones.

Lin pareció percatarse en la tormenta de pensamientos que sufría Bumi, y el ver su rostro le mostraban que estaba confundido. Decidió dejar de pensar, decidió hacer que el dejara de hacerlo y dejo que el instinto y los deseos se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

-…No le des más vueltas… -Con esas palabras tomo nuevamente la mano del hombre y sin timidez alguna la poso sobre su pecho. Eso hacía falta, eso fue suficiente. Y Bimi vio el camino a la puerta fácil donde las dudas se acallaron temporalmente. Ambos se sumieron en un beso hambriento, descargando toda la tensión de hace algunos segundos en el contacto de sus labios y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Adrenalina, la siempre presente sensación de estar haciendo lo incorrecto, como si cometieran un crimen, estuvo presente a cada caricia. Culpa por cada prenda menos, traición en cada beso a la piel desnuda. Y a la vez, por todo aquello, un placer indescriptible solo conocido por aquellos que viven la experiencia del infierno y pueden a su vez subir al cielo como uno.

Las horas pasaron casi sin ser notadas, el tiempo retomo su curso y la luz de la mañana que llegaba les sorprendió colándose por las ventanas. Una vez saciado su instinto salvaje volvían al mundo real. Lin fue la primera en abrir los ojos, arrepentimiento fue lo primero que cruzo a su mente mas no a su cuerpo, quien aún se sentía sensible a las caricias, aún muy presentes y sabía que extrañaría su tacto, pues sabía que quizá no habría una segunda vez.

Sin hacer el mínimo ruido que estropeara la ensoñación del hombre aparto su brazo que la cubría y volteo solo un momento a contemplarlo; Culpabilidad. Se sintió entonces culpable, al pensar que quizá fue ella quien lo orillo a hacer aquello, culpabilidad por lo que el llegara a pensar de ella y de sí mismo después de todo.

Tiempo después Bumi abrió los ojos, por un segundo el pensamiento estaba nublado, pero todo volvió como un golpe y se puso en pie al instante.

-¡Lin! -Musito mirando a ambos lados sin encontrarla. Salió de la recamara principal, de vuelta al cuarto de mando donde antes se había dado toda la discusión entre ellos. No la encontró ahí. ¿Se había ido acaso? Se puso las primeras prendas que encontró, notando enseguida que las prendas que Lin se había cambiado, aquellas húmedas ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Y salió al exterior del barco, y ahí en la barandilla, mirando el esplendor de la ciudad por la mañana, se encontraba ella, quien volteo al verlo llegar y le tendió la mano.

Pasmado Bumi se acercó y le cedió la mano, aun sin saber que decir.

-Esto jamás paso -Anuncio Lin, con una sonrisa serena, como pocas veces le había visto en la vida. -Cualquier relación que hayamos tenido tu yo deberá seguir igual, tu el valiente imbécil y yo la cuñada histérica -Rio ella mientras hablaba.

Bumi sintió un peso liberarse de sus hombros, porque tal parecía que todo estaba 'bien' sabía que no podría simplemente olvidarlo, pero se sentía bastante bien al respecto.

-¿Te había dicho que estás loca? -Pregunto finalmente tanto un toque a la frene de Lin.

-Ese es tu saludo más frecuente para conmigo -Contesto ella en una pose que pareciera ser de orgullo.

-¿Qué le dirás de mi a Tenzin? -Preguntar sobre él, no era algo que pidiese escaparse entre las dudas de Lin.

Bumi poso una mano en la nuca y con la otra se acomodó sobre la barandilla del barco pensativo. Y una repentina sonrisa se apodero de él. -Le dije que me haría cargo de la fierra -Se permitió ser un poco pícaro y moviendo albas cejas sugestivamente se acercó al rostro de Lin

-¡Roar! No lo hice mal ¿verdad?

Ambos rompieron en una carcajada por la ironía de los hechos y las palabras, quedando en un momento ameno y de extraña tensión al llegar el silencio de las risas. Lin miro hacia ninguna parte mientras él se perdía en cualquier parte en el suelo.

-Jamás paso -Sentencio ella

-Jamás paso -Repitió el

Aquella fue la última mención de lo que, en efecto, si sucedió entre ellos. Como debía Bumi dejo a Lin a las orillas de la ciudad, ella misma le pidió no usar las entradas convencionales puesto que no quería ser vista por nadie y el accedió. Y mientras veía al barco volver a altamar, directo hacia la isla del templo del aire, un sinfín de pensamientos surcaron la mente de Lin. Se preguntó cómo habría sido si eso 'hubiera pasado'. ¿Cómo lidiarían con ello y con todos? Rio a lo bajo al no tener una respuesta, y rio a lo bajo al saber que podría llegar a ser una aventura el averiguarlo.

Mientras retomaba su camino a la isla, Bumi no pudo evitar voltear. De reojo le vio dar media vuelta adentrándose a la ciudad y se preguntó. ¿Podría acaso 'volver' a pasar, aquello que no paso? Sin duda esa sería una de las misiones más emocionantes por las que, un hombre de aventura como él quisiera pasar, y el mirarla a ella sabía que ella lo era, era aventura, era ternura, era la joya más preciada solo destinada a ser admirada por aquellos que realmente la quisieran admirar. Él ahora era quizá su principal admirador, pero esa joya era orgullosa y si le había pedido que se alejara, entonces le iba a obedecer. Y se daba cuenta que justo eso era lo que ahora hacia al dejarla marchar.

* * *

 **Nota:** Aquí quedo, espero te haya gustado aunque sea un poco Mikoooo xD Jeje casi me lleve 1000 palabras antes que aparezca Bumi pero intente cumplir con un poco de todo lo que mencionabas :3 Me gusto escribir esto en serio jaja.

Gracias a quien haya leído y perdón por cualquier error ortográfico, si encuentran alguno háganme saber y corrijo enseguida y como siempre comentarios de cualquier tipo son siempre bienvenidos x3

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
